In a system-in-package module or something similar, a number of integrated circuits may be included in a single module to provide a complete functional unit that uses few external components. An example of such a system-in-package module may include a combination of specialized processors, DRAM, flash memory, resistors and capacitors mounted or embedded to a single substrate. Organic substrates, which are made of a polymeric material and may be cheaper, thinner and lighter than ceramic substrates, may be used.
A system-in-package module may also include at least one lid. The lid provides thermal cooling for at least some of the electrical hardware components. The lid is attached to the organic substrate to also provide mechanical support for the module during shipping and handling, protecting the module from external loading and reducing the warpage of the substrate.